You and Me
by LoveTiva
Summary: A one-shot for the upcoming episode Double Blind (10x23). Hope you read and review!


_Thanks for the reviews on the other one-shot! I wrote this one for previews for the next episode. So excited for Tuesday! We are finally getting to the end of the season. It's going to be good! I hope you have the time to review for this one-shot because I love hearing what you guys have to say. I will stop rambling so you guys can read. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

It was not a normal day. Well it started off as a normal day, before things got…well…complicated.

She drove to work as usual in her Mini Cooper. The elevator was unusually quiet for a Tuesday morning, until the ding interrupted her thoughts. She stepped out on the third floor, briefly walking towards her desk.

Tony and McGee were already at their desks, both of them working quietly. All she could hear was the clacking of the keyboards as they both typed away. This was definitely weird for either of them to be this quiet.

She dropped off her backpack, before walking over to Tony's desk.

"Why so quiet?" She asked standing at the edge of his desk. "Dog got your tongue?"

"I think you mean cat got your tongue. And no I can talk." He whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I have two words for you. Richard Parsons." He asked looking behind him.

"Who is that?" She was confused as to who he was talking about.

"He is referring to Richard Parsons the DOD Investigator." McGee said finally looking at the pair.

"Quiet! McLoud pants do you want him to hear us?" He asked looking again behind his shoulder. He felt like this guy could end up being like Gibbs and appear out of nowhere.

"Tony, calm down. He is in with the Director. He can't hear us."

"That's what they all say, but the walls have ears."

"What is he doing here?" She finally had the courage to ask. She felt like she already knew the answer. Everyone wanted answers after she killed Bodnar.

"He's fishing." Gibbs appeared out of nowhere with a coffee in hand.

"For?" She looked at Gibbs as he sat down at his desk.

"Answers." Gibbs took a sip of his coffee and looked back at the Israeli.

"What do we do?"

Before Gibbs could reply Richard Parsons appeared out of nowhere. He was a thin man who didn't appear to be a threat. They had no idea just how much of a threat he was really going to be.

"Ziva David?" She turned around and behold in front of her was Richard Parsons. At least she was guessing it was him.

"Yes?" She answered hesitantly.

"I need you to come with me, now."

"Why?"

"I think you know why. Let's go. I need to ask you a few questions."

She looked at Gibbs for help.

"Go." He mouthed. He had direct orders from the Director to follow orders, but he was only doing that for now.

She looked back at Richard Parsons and he was already walking away. She had to follow him, not having any say in the matter.

He led her to an interrogation room. Seriously? They were treating her like a freaking criminal. Well at least he was. She just had to get through this mess and everything would be fine. She didn't regret that Bodnar was dead. It was an accident. Everyone knew that, including her.

"Sit." He pointed at the chair.

She sat down in the chair and waited for him to talk. He closed the door and threw a file on the table.

"Open it." He commanded. He was standing on the opposite side of her.

No one noticed Tony had slipped into the other room. He had to watch her. As her partner he had a duty to protect her. He also obviously had strong feelings for her, but even he was still trying to figure out what they were. He walked up to the window and leaned against it, peering at the pair in the other room. He noticed she looked calm despite the current situation she was in. He switched on the soundboard so he could hear their voices.

She opened the folder, already knowing what it was. It was the report she had written after Bodnar's death.

"Read it."

"I already know what it is. I wrote it." She replied calmly, looking at the man standing in front of her.

"Hell you did. You killed him in cold blood!"

Tony didn't like this guy by far. He was starting to scream at Ziva. He had to control his emotions just not to go in the other room and strangle the man.

"It was self-defense." She was trying to remain calm.

"No! You went there with the intention of killing him. You went in before your team because you wanted your revenge. You wanted him to pay for what he did. So you killed him!"

"I had the intention of confronting him. I did not have the intention of killing him. I had enough information to go find him before he got away so I did without my team."

"You had a gun pointed at him. You were going to shoot him." He finally sat down in the chair across from her.

"I had a gun on him so he wouldn't get away. I barely got there before he could have gotten away."

"You enticed him. You threw the first punch!"

"I did not! He threw the first punch and I reacted! What was I supposed to do? Just stand there and let him hit me?"

"Well I'm sure you didn't have to kill him but you did. Now because of you the main suspect we had is dead! How do you feel about that?"

"I'm not answering that question."

"You fought with him. You pushed him over the edge, fully knowing he was going to die!"

"It was an accident! He was choking me! It was simply self-defense!"

"No, Ms. David." He got up and walked to the mirror. It was like he could see right through the glass that Tony was watching them.

Tony continued to watch them. Richard Parsons was right in front of him, looking through the glass. He had a damn smirk on his face. Hell of a guy this was.

"It is far more complicated than simple." He smiled looking back at her. "Let's talk about a different topic."

"What topic?"

"Your partner Anthony DiNozzo." He turned around looking back at the mirror.

Tony watched as he smirked at the mirror. Tony could feel his jaw tighten. The minute she was done with this guy he was going to wipe that smirk off his face.

"What about Tony?" She asked confused.

"Oh! We go by first names around here I see. You two recently went to Berlin correct?"

"Yeah…"

"You two also got into a car accident." He looked at her.

"Yes."

"You two seem to have a strong relationship."

"What Tony and I have is none of your business." Who was this guy? He had no right to ask about their relationship. She was still trying to figure what their relationship was. She had yet to talk to him about it since the accident.

"See it is." He smiled, walking towards her. "I think you two are more than partners. I could clearly see that when I entered the room. He had a sort of protectiveness over you I could sense."

"We are partners. Of course we are protective over each other." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Well I saw that you guys had a great time together in Berlin." He pulled out another manila folder. "Open it." He smiled looking back towards the glass.

She opened the folder and saw the pictures. They were pictures from before they went in the bar, hoping to locate Bodnar. Tony was smiling at her and they truly looked happy, almost as if they were a couple. Tony had his gray suit on and she had her black dress on.

"Where did you get these?" She asked.

"Does it matter?" He smirked at her.

"Yes." She closed the folder and pushed it back towards him.

"Ms. David, I think you and Tony are more than partners. I think you have been for quite some time now."

She couldn't reply.

"Did you sleep with him?" He asked his voice rising.

Before Ziva could reply Tony had barged in.

"Interview's over!" He screamed at Richard Parsons.

"I'm not done with her!"

"Right now you are!" He took Ziva by the wrist and pulled her out of the room. He walked down the hall towards the supply closet. He pushed her in and locked the door.

"Sorry, I couldn't watch him accuse you like that anymore." He looked at her.

"Thanks Tony. You have always had my back. You have always known the right time to rescue me." She smiled looking at him.

They were dangerously close and she could feel her cheeks starting to burn.

"Tony."

"Yeah?" He asked looking at her. He really, really wanted to kiss her. He thought it was not the time or place to do it right now.

"What's going to happen?" She slid down to the floor.

He sat right down next to her. It was a small closet, but they managed somehow to sit. "I honestly don't know." He sighed. "I do know that this team has your back. That I have your back."

She smiled at the thought. "Thanks."

"I'm not going to let him speak to you like that. If he wants to scream at you he can scream at me."

"Thanks Tony." She loved the thought that he was always there for her. He always had her six and she felt comforted by the thought.

They sat there for a few minutes, both thinking about what was going to happen now.

"It's going to get worse. Isn't it?" She looked at him.

"I don't know. We just have to stick together _you and me_." He smiled at her.

"We always do, Tony."

"I'm not going anywhere, even if this gets good or bad. I just want you to know I'm in this with you until the end."

"Thank you." She truly smiled. It was silent again for a few minutes. They had to talk about what happened before the car accident. "Tony, where do we go from here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like _you and me. _I pushed you away after the accident because I wanted revenge. I did not want you getting hurt. Well I got revenge and now I feel like I can actually breathe. I'm just saying no matter what happens I am glad you're here and I wouldn't want anyone else other than you."

"Zi, I will always be here." He looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "I promise _you and me_ will figure this out. Once this is over with we will figure out where we want to go from here." He smiled, taking her hand in his.

She didn't push him away. She gladly accepted his hand in hers. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek for a few seconds. She pulled back and he smiled at her. That crazy DiNozzo smile that always made her insides melt.

He didn't want to leave their safe haven, but he knew they needed to go back to work. He knew people would be mad because he listened to the interrogation and took her out during it.

"We should probably go back." He got himself up, pulling her up with him.

"I don't want to go back." She complained.

"Sorry sweet cheeks. We don't have a choice." He opened the door, looking both ways. The coast was clear. They took off to the right, heading down the hall.

Everything was really complicated right now, but they would get through it. They just had to stick it out together.


End file.
